


The Power of the Fathers!

by LamsLuver



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamsLuver/pseuds/LamsLuver
Summary: The power of parenting comes in handy to Victor and Yuuri when Yurio gets sick.Aka Yurio hates his dads when they go all 'parenting' on him.





	

Yurio swore he would never sneeze in front of Victor again.  
He sneezed once-once-and Victor had immediately been in front of him with a concerned look and his stupid poodle tissue box.  
"Yurio," he asked, putting a tissue into Yurio's hands, "are you feeling okay?"  
He immediately threw the tissue to the ground, disgusted by the fact anyone could dare think he was weak enough to be sick.  
"You little-" Yurio meant to spit an insult but was interrupted by another sneeze.  
"Yurio!" Another voice called out. Great, he thought, as he turned just in time to see other Yuuri peering at his face through his glasses.  
"Are you okay?" he asked, concern softening his face.  
Yurio immediately wrapped his arms in front of his chest. "Pig! How dare you insult me in such a vile manner. I am not sick!"  
He severely underestimated the fatherly powers invested in Victor and Yuuri.   
Victor made a warm, heart shaped smile. "I'll get the thermometer to make sure!"  
"I'll heat up some soup for you too," Yuri added. Within a matter of minutes, Yurio found himself on a soft couch, covered in blankets, with a steaming mug of tea and soup. A dumb, plastic first aid kit was placed on the coffee top in front of him. He glared at the ungodly red cross staring at him.  
"What are you looking at," he mumbled at it, a little deliriously.   
Victor reappeared in his vision, this time holding a thermometer.   
He frowned slightly. "I'm not sure why it wasn't in the container, but I'm glad I found it!" He gave a smile to Yurio.  
"Open your mouth, сын." Yurio made the mistake of opening his mouth to protesting, feeling cold metal greet his cheek. With his knuckle, Victor lightly pressed his hand against Yurio's chin so he couldn't use the thermometer as a weapon of mass destruction.  
Yurio sulked into the coach, not wanting to accept of fate of being caudled by two wanna-be dads.  
After a minute, the thermometer started beeping. Victor gently glanced at the reading.  
"101!" he exclaimed. "You need to rest for about 4 days, да?"   
"Wha!" Yurio yelped through his thermometer. Four days of this hell???  
As always, Yuri chose the worst time to reappear.  
"Did you say 101 fever??" he asked, his hand immediately shifting to Yurio's forehead. He barely managed to dodge away, but was feeling tireder by the second. He didn't know how much longer he could deal with two overbearing dads trying to comfort him while he was sick.  
Yuri eased himself down on the seat next to Yurio, readjusting fallen blankets. Although he didn't want to, Yurio almost relaxed against the couch. Victor sat onto the other side.  
Yurio groaned. "You two don't have to babysit me." They both made eye contact with each other and smile before leaning into Yurio's shoulders. They didn't even bother to respond verbally.  
After a few moments of channel surfing, they landed on some Japanese show that only Yuri understood. Yurio didn't pay attention too much. His senses were all blurred as he leaned further into the couch. Sometimes, he would hear a small chuckle for Yuri. Someone was against him on the other side. Victor. Victor's hand was on his head. Yurio was too tired to bat it off.  
When he got better, he was going to fight the crap out of those two.


End file.
